


Zombies

by Moonfire14



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: 1x11, Episode Related, M/M, Season 1/ Episode 11, Zombies, cute in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In tragedy love can be found but it wasn't what Ethan was looking for when him and Benny got stuck in the chemistry lab surrounded by zombies. ( Alternate ending to The Brewed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to writing Benny/Ethan! I've been wanting to write them for awhile but I could never get a good enough idea.
> 
> I hope that this is mostly in character and this is the first time I've done a real kissing scene so sorry if it's bad. I tried. Sorry if it seems a little rushed. I wanted to get this written before I forgot it.
> 
> Update: I finally went back and corrected a few of my mistakes and I was pleasantly surprised that there weren't many and that this is actually pretty good considering my writing sucked when I wrote this.

The mumble of brain from Benny's lips is what drew Ethan's attention first.

"Benny what's up?" He asked cautiously. Benny hadn't been acting right since he got the coffee sample. Now he was pale and his skin was glistening with sweat. Every breath the boy took was labored and his eyes were dilating. Not a good sign at all. Benny couldn't have been bit, could he? Ethan voiced his concerns,"You look really pale and sweaty. Did you get bit back there?"

"No," Benny answered with his hand coming to rest on his upper arm. Ethan almost sighed in relief but then Benny said," I got bit up here." 

The dark haired boy pulled up his sleeve to reveal a angry red bite mark.

"Benny! Why didn't you tell me?" He reached out to gently touch the bite. It looked painful and more than that it meant that if Sarah didn't hurry, Ethan was going to be brain chow.

"I thought you might..." Benny's voice was already wavering and Ethan knew he was close to becoming a zombie. "Thought you might leave me. I.. I can't stand that thought. Thought you could fix me in time. Please don't leave me....... promise.."

Staying with Benny meant probably getting his brain eaten but he couldn't just leave Benny like this. His best friend. The person he cared most about. Ethan clapped Benny on the shoulder as he said," I promise that no matter what I won't leave this spot."

Benny gave a little smile before grabbing the hand on his left shoulder and lacing his fingers in with Ethan's. "Sorry......care about you too much to let go.....don't want you to be with Sarah.... Ethan....... Stay with me.... have always lov......" Benny's voice cut off. Ethan realized that his idea may not work. Benny might be stuck as a zombie forever. And Ethan would be damned if he let things between them end like this. Without consciously realizing he had decided to, he was kissing Benny soft and insisting. Benny's lips were chapped from the upcoming zombieinsim but still it wasn't bad for Ethan's first kiss.

Benny lightly gasped under Ethan's mouth and Ethan decided to give it his all. After all it was Benny who he was pretty sure he had cared about, maybe even loved since they were seven and Ethan might never get to do this again. He slid his tongue along Benny's and a low moan answered him. Encouraged Ethan twisted his tongue around Benny's before delving in deeper to map out the taller boy's mouth.

Ethan felt something change. Benny stopped responding. The muffled word 'brain' against his lips and the teeth sinking into his lips clued Ethan into what was going on.

'Hurry Sarah.'

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think :) I might write more of this if I get more inspiration.


End file.
